


set alight | mikasa x reader | NSFW

by rockcandie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie
Summary: Your first party at Paradis University is sure to bring about a number of new experiences, but a fling with mysterious classics student Mikasa Ackerman? That was definitely not something you saw coming.A modern college AU of Mikasa Ackerman and reader. Contains NSFW content, marked on chapters where this occurs.Originally from my Wattpad of the same name.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. foreword

Hello!

Due to the fanaticism for college AU fics among the Attack on Titan community, I decided to put my writing skills to the test and put together something for those of us who simp for Mikasa.

Like similar fanfictions that are trending at the moment, all of the characters are at their season four ages, about nineteen or so. All characters are alive, and therefore this will not be canon compliant.

I doubt this will get much attention, but on the off chance that it does, I will be following the same policies that attackonfics (writer of 7 Minutes) did in that I WILL take down this story if it brings about more harm than good. Additionally, please be kind towards my writing skills as this is my first time writing fanfiction!

Nonetheless, I thank you for reading and with no further ado, Set Alight!

rockcandie


	2. one

"Sasha, seriously, I think either dress will look great."

Your roommate, sophomore Paradis University student Sasha Braus, scrunched her nose as she sized herself up in the mirror.

"Yeah, but is red too daring?"

"It's a color," you grumbled playfully, "not a note tacked to your forehead."

Sasha blew a raspberry as she turned around to assess the back of the dress.

"Okay, you know what?" she decided matter-of-factly, "Red it is."

"Happy to be of service," you laughed, fixing your eyes back on your history assigned reading.

She rustled through a makeup bag and began to apply mascara to her eyelashes, fixing herself in a funny-looking face. "I've decided it's on my sophomore year bucket list to get you to loosen up and party."

"Good luck," you teased, "I went to one once in high school. It sucked ass."

"You're kidding," she replied, "You're not gonna let a high school party determine what a college party's like, are you? Plus, the parties here are nuts. I'd bet a kidney that half of the students here were swayed to come here based on its party school status."

You sighed. "I'm just more introverted."

"Dude, it would be a literal crime if you graduated without attending a single Paradis University frat party," Sasha pleaded, twisting the cap on her mascara and searching for some lip gloss, "I'm almost mad at myself for not putting my foot down and just dragging you to one."

Don't get any ideas.

Almost as if on cue, her eyes lit up. "In fact, I'm going to do that tonight!"

Your face fell flat. "Sasha, I admire your tenacity, but you can't force me to go to a party."

"Nope, but I can negotiate with you," she declared proudly, "You owe me, say, twenty-six bucks for snack runs I've done for you over the last month. I'll consider your debt forgiven if you come with me tonight."

It was a pretty sweet deal. Money is hard to come by for a college student...

Sasha plucked out the applicator of a lip gloss and swept it onto her lips, "I'm practically paying you to party. Most sane people would be going bananas at this offer."

"Oh, I'm not sane?" you spat playfully, feigning offense.

"At this point, I can't say for certain whether or not you're scrambled in the head," she teased, "For real, which young, hot, and eligible college girl chooses a goddamn history assignment over an unforgettable party?"

You considered this.

"If I were, hypothetically, to attend this party, what would I wear?" you poked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasha tried her best to suppress a squeal.

"Finally! My chance to make you my personal Barbie doll!" she replied, ignoring the clause you had stuck into your query.

Sasha immediately began to flip through a collection of dresses.

"Nothing too bold."

Sasha looked back at you just to roll her eyes before pulling out a black dress.

"Can't go wrong with a little black dress," she justified, "classy and sexy."

"Mm, because nothing says 'sexy' like an awkward, introverted, party virgin," you scoffed teasingly.

"If you put yourself down one more time, I'm going to knock you square in the teeth," she jokingly threatened, tossing her chosen dress onto the foot of your bed before searching through your shoes, "C'mon, you're as fine as they get. Plus, maybe being a first-timer will ensure a better experience, y'know? Plenty of hot guys and gals will want to show you the ropes, if you get my drift."

You stuck your tongue out, mounting to your feet to change.

Sasha set aside a pair of matching black heels as she got up to finish up her hair.

"Ooh! I've never seen you drunk before!" she exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"I can't help but wonder what your drunk-sona is..." she pondered, pulling her hair into a high ponytail, "Some people are funny drunks, some are feisty drunks... oh my God! I bet you're gonna be a flirty drunk. Ah!"

"As if," you countered, sliding on the dress. Sasha did have a point, it did flatter your figure. "I've never dated anyone. And I'm not the type to hit on, let alone fuck, a stranger."

"Alcohol works wonders," she protested, "Or weed, if that's more your style. I don't judge."

"Sasha, what makes you think I'm gonna try drugs? I've hardly ever had a can of beer."

"It's not as scary as your middle school health class makes it out to be," she jested, "Trust me, nothing compares to the euphoria of a burger and fries after a smoke."

Your eyes widened. She let out a boisterous laugh.

"Whatever your precious party has in store for me better be pretty powerful stuff if I'm gonna hit it off with anyone," you groaned, "If anything, bear in mind that I'm just trying to pay off my debt to you."

Sasha giggled. "You say that now, but I give it an hour 'til you're smashed."

This caused you to furrow your brows. You, out of control? Unthinkable.


	3. two

Put simply, the party venue was... big.

In both size and energy, if that made sense. Hip hop radio hits blasted, practically paining your ears. The commotion of the party spilled outside, and you could see groups passing around a blunt and couples pushing third base on the lawn. It was quite actually the kind of frat party Hollywood depicted at a dime a dozen.

Sasha, ever the empath, could sense your discomfort.

"Trust me, I go way back with some of the frat's higher ups," she reassured you, "You won't have to mingle with like, ninety percent of the people here."

You nodded, your eye catching a group of textbook frat boys drunkenly hitting on a group of girls.

As imagined, the party was louder once inside. Shouting, singing, and conversations intertwined with the filthy-mouthed rap music blaring from the speakers. Sasha clasped onto your hand and weaved through the crowd. Your nose picked up traces of alcohol, weed, perfume, and cologne. Altogether, a very strange smell. Your trusty vanilla candle in your dorm would surely smell much better than this hellish human cocktail...

"Braus! Finally!" a male voice exclaimed.

Sasha let go of your hand to throw her arms around the voice, a six-foot-something sandy-haired boy dressed in baggy jeans and a button up.

"You brought a friend," he noted, "More the merrier. What's your name?"

Sasha introduced you two to one another. You found out that her friend's name was Jean.

"Every time I'm here, Jean invites me to the basement with the rest of his buddies," Sasha explained, "It's, like, a more chill vibe. Think of it as the VIP's sector of the party."

"She's a first-timer?" Jean inquired.

Sasha nodded. "Dragged this hermit from her hole. Today's her big party debut!"

"Oh, I can see how you would be put off by all of this," he empathized, "Fortunately, you have an insider with you. Like party training wheels."

You weren't sure whether or not to be offended by all of this.

"C'mon! The people await!" Sasha squealed, once again grabbing onto your arm to follow Jean downstairs.

In the downstairs area of the house, there was still a considerable population. From first glance, you could assume that there were perhaps thirty to fifty people, likely all friends and friends-of-friends of the residents.

There was a variety of people, ranging in looks, energies, and styles. Truly a melting pot of Paradis University.

"Sasha!" another male voice called, this time belonging to a young man with a buzzcut and a goofy smile.

"Connie!"

Sasha and her friend embraced. She promptly introduced you two to one another.

"You're lucky you're already in with the inner circle at your first frat party," Connie commented. On further gaze, you could see a tinge of red in his eyes and a certain lazy drawl in his voice. He was unmistakably high. "I'd hate to get lost with all the people up there."

"Yeah," you agreed, "It's certainly... overwhelming."

Connie let out a laugh. "Eh, you get used to it," he said, fishing into his hoodie pocket, "Well, with time and herbal refreshments, if y'know what I mean."

"Connie, easy," Sasha intervened with a laugh, "I was hoping to introduce her to alcohol and maybe a brownie if she does alright."

Connie's eyes widened. Oops. He shook his head and slipped what you now identified as a lighter back into his pocket.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's fine," you replied, "Sasha, I promise I'm not a starry-eyed Catholic schoolgirl. I know that weed, like, exists."

Sasha feigned surprise. "Well, don't let me be a total block," she giggled, "In fact, Jean and I might take Connie up on his offer. Think you can handle wandering around and meeting some people? There's some hard seltzer in the cooler over there as well."

"Fine by me," you shrugged.

"Awesome," Sasha replied, "Ooh! I know the girls over there- you see the super tall brunette and the super short blonde girl? Ymir and Historia. Nice girls. Maybe chat them up in the meantime?"

You glanced over at the girls in question. Based on how Ymir had her arms lazily wrapped around Historia and her nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck, you could assume that you were about to be a third wheel. For emotional support, you fished out a mango-flavored seltzer and popped it open before joining the group.

"Hey! You're Sasha's roomie, aren't you?" Historia chirped. The girl was even prettier up close, sporting an off-shoulder white dress with flowy sleeves that fit her angelic nature.

"Mhm."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Ymir," the taller girl added, extending her hand to shake yours. You observed an array of rings across her long hands, which added a sense of glamor to her skater-style oversized tee and large jeans.

"So, I've never seen you here before," Historia noted, "First party?"

"Yep," you laughed, raising the can to your lips.

"Oh, I'd imagine you'd be nervous," she commented, "I was the same way at my first rendezvous. Fortunately, Ymir and I usually stay together, so the familiarity is nice. Not to mention the frat's hospitality with this more secluded party."

"I'm certainly grateful for this," you replied, "It's less... more."

"Yeah, upstairs you'd probably have to be fending off drunken freaks and geeks trying to get in your pants or something," Ymir added. Historia shot her a look.

"Anyways, do you recognize anyone here?" Historia said, "Ymir and I are pretty familiar with the crowd here if you need a hand in getting to know people."

"Um, not that I've seen," you answered, "So far, at least. But thank you."

"Yeah, no problem!" Historia beamed, leaning into Ymir's embrace. The two continued a conversation among themselves as you scanned the crowd and took another swig of your drink. Something about the sweetness eased your nerves.

In one area of the room, you could see a group of guys playing foosball and shouting to one another as the ball coursed through the plastic players. Energetic, but perhaps too much for your liking. Another group was avidly watching a sports match onscreen, arguing among themselves about a bunch of sports terminology you couldn't quite understand. No matter where you looked, the pattern seemed to persist- everyone had a group to which they belonged to.

Upon the realization that you should let the couple be, you weaved through the handful of people in your way towards a bar with plates of crackers, fruits, and various party snacks laid out for guests to graze on. You selected an open seat and settled into it before glancing to your right to see another girl lost in thought.

She had short dark hair cut into a mullet-like style. Threads of raven hair framed her face and fell over her forehead. She had an outfit that seemed to be straight off of an episode of Nana. It was a large red and black striped thin sweater with various holes in the fabric. She was also wearing a pair of tattered tights and knee-high boots with silver buckles that looked like they could crush your skull in one swift stomp. After further observance, you were able to see that she had silver snakebite hoops on her lower lip and various piercings on her ears. Between the fingers of her gloved hands, she held a well-used cigarette that was still emitting a silver thread of smoke from the tip. The woman practically oozed pretentiousness.

"You need something?" she asked. She had a deep but somewhat sweet voice to her. At that moment, it had occurred to you that maybe you had been staring for a little too long.

"Oh, erm, no, sorry," you fumbled, focusing your attention back down at your seltzer can. The woman turned back towards looking into oblivion and drew her cigarette to her lips, taking a delicate drag. Something about the smell brought you peace. A scent similar to summer in a busy city.

"Because you're over here, I'm guessing you're not super into the party scene?" she stated blankly.

You shook your head. "Not really, no."

She looked you in the eye for a moment. Her dark eyes were brought out against her face using violet eyeshadow and winged eyeliner. You had to admire the precision.

"My name's Mikasa," she said solemnly, "I'm not much of a party animal, either. In truth, I'm only really here to watch people."

You told her your name in return, but something about her goal of "watching people" struck you as strange. It was almost so cliche for someone like her, but so eerily fitting.

"I just like to watch how people interact with one another," she sighed, taking another drag, "How people behave when in the spotlight, when in the presence of someone they want to impress, whatever."

"Oh."

"I probably sound like a psycho," she apologized, shaking her head, "I'm a classics student, so naturally stuff like the human psyche and the masks everyone wears intrigues me."

"No, it's alright, I get it," you assured her, "A bunch of paper people in a paper world. We're all putting on a show."

She laughed. You couldn't help but worry that you sounded phony to her.

"Alright, then, tell me your read on that guy," she ordered, extending a finger towards a lanky boy with dark hair.

You squinted your eyes. "He's here because he wants to hit it off with that one blonde girl," you posited, looking at the brawny blonde man and distant-looking bleach-blonde he was standing with, "He's probably struggling to stomach the taste of whiskey to impress her."

Mikasa laughed.

"Okay, you pick someone," she suggested. You pointed at a ginger man with a certain hoity-toity air to him.

"Mm... no doubt in my mind that he's annoying as shit," she guessed, fiddling the cigarette between her fingers, "Gives me the energy of a guy whose best comeback is who his daddy is."

You couldn't help but scoff at her guess. Mikasa sighed and you two went back to your silence.

"Tell you the truth, my high school ex is the president of this fraternity," she confessed. You raised an eyebrow. "Eren Jaeger. We practically grew up together. Now he's a frat president. Pretty fitting for him."

"Considering you're here, I'm imagining the two of you have made peace?"

She considered her options. "Good question." Another laugh before she went for a drag.

You decided not to pry any further.

Mikasa's eyes were suddenly drawn to a door opening. A taller man entered from another room, which you recalled as where Sasha, Connie, and Jean went for a smoke. He had a messy head of dark hair and wore a hoodie and jeans. The man boyishly laughed to himself as he beelined to the cooler where the hard seltzers were. The look in Mikasa's eyes alone was enough for you to identify him as this fabled Eren.

"Mm. There he is," she said slowly.

Eren dug through the cooler, weighing his options between different flavors. Upon choosing one, he leaned his back against the table and flipped open the cap. His eyes darted over towards you and your new friend. You were at front row seats for the strangest tension you had ever witnessed.

Mikasa tugged at your sleeve. You tensed up at the sudden contact. "Um, is it cool if I do something?" There was a certain intensity and determination in her eyes as she glanced down at your lips and then back at your eyes to confirm your consent. Oh. You simply nodded as you felt your heart drop right into your stomach.

In a quick side glance to meet her eyes to this boy, she returned her gaze to you and pressed her lips to yours. There was a certain assertiveness to the kiss, and the cool metal of her snakebites against your lips was strange but oddly invigorating. You drew apart for a moment before Mikasa pulled you in closer by the front of your dress and threaded her right hand into your hair, deepening the kiss. You couldn't help but notice that she tasted of ash and cherry seltzer. In what felt like an eternity later, she slowly parted her lips from yours and darted her eyes over towards the drink cooler. Like a ghost, Eren had vanished.

"That'll get him off my ass for the rest of the night," she whispered against your lips, releasing her grip on you. She flashed a gentle smile at you and tousled her hair, almost reveling in how red your face had flushed at her touch.

Holy shit. Maybe you should go to parties more often.


	4. three ❦ nsfw

You coughed in reaction to the smoky taste. Mikasa nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Shit, you like this kind of stuff?" you asked, pulling the cigarette away from your mouth to clear the stench.

"It tastes like licking an ashtray sometimes but it makes me feel like I'm some kind of gothic French writer," Mikasa explained, taking the cigarette from you and raising it to her lips, "Eases my nerves, too. Admittedly it's a bad habit, but fuck does it make me feel hot."

You laughed as a curl of smoke escaped her lips and disappeared into the hazy night sky. The two of you had since gone outside for some fresh air, ironically enough. Besides, the night chill was helpful in warding off the alcohol you had consumed when you were downstairs.

"Ugh, I'm kinda beat," you complained, leaning back on the palms of your hands and tilting your head upwards.

"Already?"

"This kinda shit wears me out," you admitted, "I would go back early but I would hate myself if I ditched Sasha."

"If you want, I could walk you back," Mikasa offered, "I'm the real deal. I've had my black belt since the sixth grade. Just shoot her a text or something."

You considered her offer and pulled your phone out of your pocket. A text from Sasha had been sent about ten minutes ago.

Staying the night. If you get an Uber or something I'll pay you back. Sorry.

You typed back your reply.

Wow, lucky girl.

You sent this message and mounted to your feet.

"Yeah, thanks," you said, watching Mikasa stand up as well. Almost as if straight out of Grease, she dropped her cigarette to the floor and snuffed it by grinding it into the pavement with her boots.

Ping!

Stfu, not trying to fuck any of the guys here. Prob just gonna get takeout, watch shitty movies, and crash.

Sounded like Sasha's classic weekend night. Alright, so everything was sorted out- Sasha would be hanging over with her friends and your scary-hot new friend would make sure you got to your dorm unscathed.

"Which hall are you?" Mikasa asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder in preparation to leave.

"Hall Maria."

"Cool."

❦

The air temperature warmed significantly upon entering the corridor. The yellow-toned lighting of the hallway lit up your path towards your home away from home. You checked the numbers on the door as you walked by- 133, 135, 137...

"Aaaand 139," you muttered, digging through the bag you brought for your keys. You turned to your companion. "Guess this is where we part ways, huh?"

Mikasa shrugged as she watched you insert the key into the lock. "If it's not too pushy, I'd like to see your dorm," she said, "I won't like... stay long or anything. You probably want to pass out. I'm just nosy when it comes to room decor."

Click! You pushed the door open. "Yeah, sure," you replied, "Might be a bit messy, though."

"I don't care."

You promptly flicked on the light, revealing your neatly-kept side of the room and, well, whatever Sasha had been living in.

"This Sasha friend of yours could use a hand in cleaning," Mikasa commented. She was oddly blunt.

"I nag her sometimes, but I think she knows where everything is, if that makes sense," you reported, hanging up your bag on a coat hook.

"I mean, your space is pretty cool," she stated, looking at your desk. She leafed through your collection of pens in a cup on your desk. "Are you one of those people who's like... super diligent when it comes to note-taking?"

"I s'pose," you answered, sitting on your bed and pulling off your high heels. At last, sweet relief.

She gently laughed before her eyes continued over to a bulletin board covered in polaroids of you at football games, prom, and hanging at the pool with various teenagers. "High school friends?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I had made the most of high school," she lamented, "Like, I did go to parties and whatever with Eren back in high school, but otherwise I was kind of a wallflower."

You shook your head with a small chuckle. "Don't let those pictures deceive you, I was a total recluse most of the time," you replied, "Those are just like... highlights."

"Mm."

Her eyes trailed over to the empty spot next to you.

"You can sit if you want," you offered, shifting over to offer her adequate space. She smiled to herself and took your offer. There was a lull of silence, but a certain heaviness to the emptiness as well.

"Anyways, thanks for keeping me company at the party," she stated. There was a sweet sincerity to her voice. "And for, erm, the elephant in the room- the kiss."

You felt your nerves jolt awake. "Oh, uh, no problem. Really."

Mikasa glanced over at you and flashed a small smile. "For what it's worth, it was nice, even if it was just for show."

You nodded. After another moment or so, you could still feel her eyes against you.

Ever so slowly, she leaned her head towards the stretch of your jaw just beneath your ear and planted a kiss, no heavier than a butterfly's landing. You let out a small whimper in dismay.

"Oh, um, am I pushing it?" she apologized, pulling back.

You quickly shook your head to signify no. She smiled warmly and once again drew her lips to your neck, laying gentle kisses. You threaded your fingers through her hair as she worked her way down to the crook of your neck before giving a deeper kiss. You couldn't help but let the smallest moan slip through your breaths.

She softly, yet agonizingly slowly, swept her face up to your ear. "Can we try something?" she whispered. The sound of her voice in such a sultry context almost made you have to gasp.

"Mhm."

"Good."

She tilted your chin up, her dark eyes meeting yours, and brought you into a kiss. Once again, the return of smoke and sweetness, not to mention the alien feel of the piercings. Her tongue was warm and commanding, electrifying every sense. She kissed like she meant it, and damn was that almost enough to make you pass out right then and there.

Mikasa pulled apart, smiled at you, then brushed her lips against yours before crawling back slightly. She pushed the hem of your dress up, revealing your underwear to the cool air. She dove down to plant her signature dainty kisses along your inner thigh, working upwards towards your core. You shuddered with every touch, trying your hardest not to come undone from the anticipation alone. She then hooked her fingers around your underwear and flossed them down your legs to reveal your sex, slick, bare, and painfully eager for her touch.

She feathered her tongue against you before blessing you with a pressured lick. You couldn't help but reach down to her, gently digging your fingertips against her scalp as she worked. Mikasa only continued her pleasuring, savoring every bit of wetness you offered her.

"Mikasa, mm..." you whispered between labored breaths, "P-please..."

She lifted her sharp eyes to you. "Use your words," she ordered, a newfound sense of assertiveness in her voice.

Your breath hitched at the sight of her head lifted up against your legs, a thread of fluid no thicker than a spider's web connecting her lip to your sex. "Fuck me," you pleaded, "Please."

"Good girl," she purred, "So good for me."

She bestowed another lick upon you before raising her head to your neck and playing with your exposed heat. She held her face against your neck to hear the way you heaved and gasped as she parted your folds and slipped two digits into you. There was a tinge of wicked fascination in her gaze as she watched you mewl and cry in response to her handiwork. Although this woman was a stranger, she somehow knew your body so well, finding and stimulating every sensitive bit of you. You dug your nails into her back, a wave of ecstasy crashing down upon you as she brought you to climax.

Mikasa smiled as she watched you recover from your orgasm and removed herself from you, promptly bringing her dewy fingers to her mouth. She then straddled your bare thigh and slowly ground her body against you, chasing her own high. There was something so oddly sexy about watching her wince and shudder as she stimulated herself against you, slurring your name between labored breaths. As her intensity grew, she quickly unraveled in a fit of heavy breaths against your shoulder.

"Fuck," she groaned, letting her nerves mellow. Her slender chest heaved against you as you pressed your lips to the crown of her head.

"I think I overstayed my welcome," she chuckled weakly against the bare skin of your neck, reaching down to pull your underwear back to its place.

You gave a small laugh. "I don't mind."


End file.
